


Size matters

by donnawanderedoff



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor and Donna have a conversation but about what exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size matters

“Doctor stop please”

“Why? You seem to enjoy it?”

“Enjoy? How could anyone enjoy this? Oi, I’m serious. If you don’t stop I’ll make sure that all the bananas in the fridges are replaced with pears.”

“You wouldn’t…”

“Try me spaceman.”

“Fine, but I’ll have you know that I’ve received several compliments from different women.”

“Really? Boy they must have been desperate. Who were they? Oh please don’t tell me Rose was one of them.”

“What?! No Rose never saw it, although she wanted to. Believe me.”

“Somehow I find it difficult to believe that.”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“Well…”

“What’s this? Donna Noble not knowing what to say? Didn’t believe I would live to see that day, which says a lot.”

“Yeah yeah. If you don’t shut up, I’ll slap you into your next regeneration. Oh don’t give me that look. What I wanted to say, before you interrupted me, was..well it is rather small isn’t it?”

“….”

“Doctor are you okay? You seem a bit flushed.”

“There’s nothing small about it. Besides it’s not the size that matters but what you can do with it. And believe me when I say I can make you beg for more.”

“I don’t beg and you know it. Besides size matters, especially if you want to do that. Also are you supposed to be making such noises?”

“What - what’s wrong with the way I sound?”

“Well you’re not exactly quiet are you, or smooth.”

“You’re not supposed to be quiet Donna, that’s the whole point. You have to enjoy it besides you know how loud I get when I get excited.”

“Oh I know, believe me”

“…”

“Doctor?”

“Yes Donna?”

“Oi, don’t use that tone on me. Like you’re talking to a child. I am not a child.”

“Obviously.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well I don’t that there are children who walk around with such a gorgeous body as yours.”

“Gorgeous….what? Never mind. What I wanted to ask you. Is it alright if I try another position? My legs are getting tired.”

“But the book said…”

“Yes I know what the book said and frankly I don’t care. My legs are getting sore so I’d say fuck it. Now could you help me please, I don’t seem to able to put them down.”

“Oh of course.”

“Thank you. Now would you mind if we finish this later? ‘Cause I could really use a nap.”

“Oh…okay, I understand.”

“Stop pouting doctor. I promise you we’ll finish the exercise later.”

“So I can play the horn again?” “Yes you can play your bloody horn again. Now get into bed you prawn.”

“Okay. Sleep well Donna.”

“You too spaceman.”

Before Donna falls asleep she glances at the book that started everything, 50 ways how to use music to relax a pregnant woman, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


End file.
